


The Lispy Parselmouths

by ReeLeeV



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, HogwartsAU, One Shot, harrypotterau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Just a one-shot I came up with whilst watching Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets with a friend. Shin Hoseok and Yoo Kihyun have recently discovered that they're parselmouths, and are on a quest for answers. Will they find what they're looking for? Will they even be able to get passed the door?





	

Shin Hoseok stares, hands placed on his hips, at the struggling fourth year beside him. He heaves a sigh, shaking his head at Yoo Kihyun.

“Watch your pronunciation,” he advises, causing Kihyun to give him a disbelieving glare while sucking in a breath through his teeth.

“You’re one to talk, hyung,” he tells the fifth year. Hoseok’s aggravated expression morphs into confusion, unsure of what the younger could be talking about. Kihyun merely sighs before moving closer to the eight-foot-tall circular door in front of them. 

The two had been standing in front of the door for an hour now, each taking turns attempting to talk their way into the Chamber of Secrets, a place Hyungwon had discovered during his research for them. 

A month ago, Hyungwon had begun to research everything he could about parselmouths. This sudden interest was thanks to the realization that his friends could talk to snakes during a rather ill-fated trip to the Forbidden Forest. During his research, which was full of dead-ends due to the lack of information on the topic, he had read about this chamber. Apparently, it was created by a founder of Hogwarts. It was believed only to be legend until 1993, when the famous Harry Potter opened the chamber to save the school or something. However, there wasn’t much else about the place. He had managed to dig something up about its location, but that was it. He had suggested to his friends that they go to the chamber, see if there’s answers there.

However, it was easier said than done. They had found the entrance easy enough, what with it being accessible through the infamous Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom and all. The problem had come when they reached the door they were now standing in front of, their shoddy parseltongue proving not enough to open it. 

Hoseok steps forward to try once more, becoming frustrated at the door. 

“Honestly,” Hoseok complains, “I don't understand why this isn't working.”

“Maybe if you tried holding back your lisp a bit,” Kihyun says, shooting the older a smirk. Hoseok merely shakes his head and rolls his eyes in response.

Kihyun takes a deep breath before trying one last time, concluding that if it didn't work this time then he'd just give up. He says the word ‘Open’ in parseltongue, focusing on how his lips and tongue moved with the word and being very careful so as to avoid any lisp. He finishes and steps back, watching expectantly. They wait a few seconds, their hearts dropping lower and lower with each tick of Kihyun’s wristwatch. 

Kihyun turns on his heel, ready to give up on the chamber altogether and tell Hyungwon to keep at the research. Maybe he'd be able to find something else that could help them better understand this new ability. Hoseok sighs once more, and turns to follow in defeat. 

Suddenly, a great rumbling fills the corridor. The two boys whirl back around excitedly, watching as the door swings open slowly. They share an expectant grin, and then move into the room. 

Inside, there's nothing but water, a giant decaying snake skeleton, and a ten-story-tall face made of stone. 

“Probably Salazar Slytherin,” Kihyun murmurs. Hoseok nods, moving around the expansive chamber. 

The two look around for what seems like hours, and finally give up in their search. They obviously weren't going to find anything that could help them. So, they decide to go find Hyungwon and tell him of the latest dead-end in their search. 

They exit the Chamber of Secrets, making sure to lock it behind them.


End file.
